narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurogane Family
The Kurogane Family (黒鉄家 Kurogane-ka) is one of the most distinguished families of Shinobi's,reputed as one of the strongest , because of their Dojutsu Ginkōgan and for their unique race:Kyuuketsuki. The Kurogane Family is known to have produced many superior shinobis since the warren state era. The most well known being Ryo Kurogane who is widely known as Samurai Ryo, a legendary war veteran,that with his eyes alone he was able to take down an entire clan. The Kurogane Family, are very prideful,that they also hold a strong influence in the world, as shown when they placed direct pressure on Kumogakure,to prevent them causing war against Konohagakure,telling the Raikage if they were to ascend any further across the fire border trying to obtain the byakugan once again, The Kurogane will show no mercy. The members of the family are taught the Kyokujitsu Isshin-ryuu swordsmanship at a very young age. Background Origin The history of the Kurogane goes way back even before the otsutsuki clan came to exist. Long ago lived a women named Shira. She was a guardian sent from a different universe as a spy to gather information among different stars and planets. Furthermore, Shira came across a blue planet much to her surprise many more around it. Slowly she traveled to each and every one of them and found no survivors no landscapes. When entering the blue planet otherwise known as Earth,she discovered an entirely different universe from her own. On March 15, she discovered she wasn't the only one to walk among this planet she found different species , and summoning s of every kind however,it was the day of moon meaning the Otsutsuki clan came down from the moon taking over many aspects of the world. When Shira tried to flee she was taken into custody by Menadra Otsutsuki. Menadra and Shira developed a close relationship that he even helped Shira flee away from the small village. Shira showed Menadra her graduitde saying she'll leave a few offspring's of her here before she leaves to go back home. Menadra understood Shira's reasoning's as to why she had to leave and agreed. ----- Broken Promises On May the 19th,Menadra and Shira had two children one boy and one girl,they were named Hikaru(Boy) and Hikame(Girl). As Shira took care of her children for an entire year waiting until their first birthday to see if they showed any signs of being a Kyuuketsuki. Upon their first birthday, Hikaru and Hikame did show signs of being apart of their mother's race however they were full-blooded and seem to not retain any physical features of their father. Upon Shira's leaving,she begged Menadra to keep the children out of the otsutsuki's clan eyes until she either returns or Kayuga is put to death. Menadra agreed however this promise of theirs were broken 12 years later after Shira's leaving,once Menadra's father Zotsuki found out about the Kyuuketsuki off-springs ----- Sacrifices for the Tree The children were used as sacrifices for The God Tree, upon the 25th of December the children were brought to the god tree however Hikaru and Hikame decided to fight back attacking their fellow overseers , by the end of the battle Hikame was killed this leaded Hikaru to awaken his Ginkōgan creating various of illusions of wolves to attack the army of people. After defeating the army of people,he ran away as far as he could escaping the eye few of Kayuga Otsutsuki . Years later he is confronted by his Mother Shira , as she apologizes for not being their for him nor his younger sister in hopes of remedial she offers Hikaru to come back to his home land Nazo. Hikaru then agrees being taken-ed away with his mother back to their race homeland which was an alternative universe of the original world. ---- Warren State period's For Centuries,The Kurogane resided in the Land of Iron,and for centuries been held as a godsend for Samurai's and Assassin's,admired by many across the nations for their outstanding leadership. They fought fearlessly against the Hyuga's,this era was known as ``The Tournament of Power``. For Years The Hyuga's and Kurogane rivialed each other , yet held a stable balance partnering with each other through hastey times. Furthermore , In the start of a new era the family has witness many deaths among the clan often killed by the Uchiha Clan,which almost caused war to surge among the nations. However,Both clans(Uchiha Clan and Kurogane Famly) came into a diplomatic agreement agreeing to never cross swords again If only the Kurogane family never interfere with Senju and Uchiha rivalry. Kurogane Family Blade abilites *''Kyokujitsu Isshin-ryuu · Hagane no Kiwami - Hono Ikazuchi (旭日一心流 - 火雷, lit. "Rising Sun One Mind Style · Highest of Steel - Fire Thunder"): The User delivers a strong diagonal slash using their right hand, and immediately follows up with a punch from their eft. *Kyokujitsu Isshin-ryuu · Retsu no Kiwami - Amatsukaze (lit. "Rising Sun One Mind Style · Highest of Sequence - Amatsukaze"): A secret technique of the sword style, that has been passed on through generations. A series of 108 continues strikes which overwhelm the opponent, due to their strength and speed. *Kyokujitsu Isshin-ryuu · Jin no Kiwami - Amaterasu ("Rising Sun One Mind Style · Highest of Swiftness - Amaterasu"): Another secret technique, where The User delivers an extremely fast slash, using all of their muscles. The attack is the clan fastest and one of the most strongest technique's, having been able to wound the susanoo. Abilites The Kurogane were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the Wind nature transformation.Kurogane also frequently use ninja tools in combat, being best known for their use of swords. As a Kyuuketsuki,They are given these abilites from birth,such as Teleportation,capable of teleporting from no where in an instant,inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a Kyuuketsuki meaning they also have fast regeneration and healing saliva,as well as retainful youth. . Dojutsu They are famous for their dojutsu ability the Ginkōgan,allowing them a wide range of abilites such as creating powerful illusions manifesting the physical world, complete awareness of their surroundings,and Intangibility.Also being able to use Holy release. Gallary Hikame.jpg|Hikame, Hikaru's Twin Sister,Daughter of Shira and Menadra Otsutsuki Hikaru_Kurogane.jpg|Hikaru,Hikame's Twin brother, Son of Shira and Menadra. Shira.jpg| Shira The Mother of Hikaru & Hikame,also known as Queen of Curses. Trivia * The Kurogane's Legendary Samuari Ryo Kurogane was held as the Snow Daminyo,oftenly the one to make trades among the other nations. * Kyuuketsuki literally meaning: (Vampire,Bloodsucker) * It has been noted that during a full moon,Kyuuketsuki are able to fly. This has yet to be comfirmed. * Hikaru stated that most Kyuuketsuki's eye colors affect their hair color. * Though Hikaru and Hikame were born from an Otsutsuki and a Kyuuketsuki , it is unknown as to why they were deemed full-blooded. * The clan symbol is a representing image from the series 'RWBY'. * Hikaru & Hikame are portrayed by ''Ruby Rose,However Hikaru is a gender-bend.